Kevin The Story Teller
by tgageqd
Summary: This is my First Fanfiction... ENJOY!


**You Have Been Warned! I don't own any character or the story( I just changed the character's name and a bit of modification of the story by SAKI "The story Teller"**

_This is my first Fanfiction enjoy!_

...

It was a hot afternoon, and the railway carriage was correspondingly sultry, and the next stop was at Bellwood, nearly an hour ahead. The occupants of the carriage were Devlin, Ken, Gwen and Kevin, but Ken and Devlin emphatically occupied the compartment. Both Gwen and the children were conversational in a limited, persistent way, reminding one of the attentions of a housefly that refuses to be discouraged. Most of Gwen's remarks seemed to begin with "Don't," and nearly the children's remarks began with "Why?" Kevin said nothing out loud. "Don't, Devlin, don't," exclaimed Gwen, as he began smacking the cushions of the seat, producing a cloud of dust at each blow.

"Come and look out of the window," she added.

Devlin moved reluctantly to the window. "Why are those sheep being driven out of that field?" he asked.

"I expect they are being driven to another field where there is more grass," said Gwen weakly.

"But there is lots of grass in that field," protested Ken; "there's nothing else but grass there. Aunt, there's lots of grass in that field."

"Perhaps the grass in the other field is better," suggested Gwen fatuously.

"Why is it better?" came the swift, inevitable question.

"Oh, look at those cows!" exclaimed Gwen. Nearly every field along the line had contained cows or bullocks, but she spoke as though she were drawing attention to a rarity.

"Why is the grass in the other field better?" persisted Devlin.

The frown on Kevin's face was deepening to a scowl. He was a hard, unsympathetic man, Gwen decided in her mind. She was utterly unable to come to any satisfactory decision about the grass in the other field.

Ken created a diversion by beginning to recite "On the Road to Bellwood." he only knew the first line, but he put his limited knowledge to the fullest possible use. He repeated the line over and over again in a dreamy but resolute and very audible voice; it seemed to Kevin as though some one had had a bet with him that he could not repeat the line aloud two thousand times without stopping. Whoever it was who had made the wager was likely to lose his bet.

"Come over here and listen to a story," said Gwen, when Kevin had looked twice at her and once at the communication cord.

The children moved listlessly towards Gwen's end of the carriage. Evidently her reputation as a story- teller did not rank high in their estimation.

In a low, confidential voice, interrupted at frequent intervals by loud, petulant questionings from her listeners, she began an unenterprising and deplorably uninteresting story about a little girl who was good, and made friends with every one on account of her goodness, and was finally saved from a mad bull by a number of rescuers who admired her moral character.

"Wouldn't they have saved her if she hadn't been good?" demanded Ken. It was exactly the question that Kevin had wanted to ask.

"Well, yes," admitted Gwen lamely, "but I don't think they would have run quite so fast to her help if they had not liked her so much."

"It's the stupidest story I've ever heard," said Ken, with immense conviction.

"I didn't listen after the first bit, it was so stupid," said Devlin.

"You don't seem to be a success as a story-teller," said Kevin suddenly from his corner.

Gwen bristled in instant defence at this unexpected attack.

"It's a very difficult thing to tell stories that children can both understand and appreciate," she said stiffly.

"I don't agree with you," said Kevin.

"Perhaps you would like to tell them a story," was the Gwen's retort.

"Tell us a story," demanded Ken.

"Once upon a time," began Kevin, "there was a little girl called Bertha, who was extra-ordinarily good."

The children's momentarily-aroused interest began at once to flicker; all stories seemed dreadfully alike, no matter who told them.

"She did all that she was told, she was always truthful, she kept her clothes clean, ate milk puddings as though they were jam tarts, learned her lessons perfectly, and was polite in her manners."

"She was Horribly good," continued Kevin, "that she won several medals for goodness, which she always wore, pinned on to her dress. There was a medal for obedience, another medal for punctuality, and a third for good behaviour. They were large metal medals and they clicked against one another as she walked. No other child in the town where she lived had as many as three medals, so everybody knew that she must be an extra good child."

"Horribly good," quoted Devlin.

"Everybody talked about her goodness, and the Prince of the country got to hear about it, and he said that as she was so very good she might be allowed once a week to walk in his park, which was just outside the town. It was a beautiful park, and no children were ever allowed in it, so it was a great honour for Bertha to be allowed to go there."

"Were there any sheep in the park?" demanded Devlin.

"No;" said Kevin, "there were no sheep."

"Why weren't there any sheep?" came the inevitable question arising out of that answer.

Gwen permitted herself a smile, which might almost have been described as a grin.

"There were no sheep in the park," said Kevin, "because the Prince's mother had once had a dream that her son would either be killed by a sheep or else by a clock falling on him. For that reason the Prince never kept a sheep in his park or a clock in his palace."

Gwen suppressed a gasp of admiration.

"Was the Prince killed by a sheep or by a clock?" asked Devlin.

"He is still alive, so we can't tell whether the dream will come true," said Kevin unconcernedly; "anyway, there were no sheep in the park, but there were lots of little pigs running all over the place."

"What colour were they?"

"Black with white faces, white with black spots, black all over, grey with white patches, and some were white all over."

Kevin paused to let a full idea of the park's treasures sink into the children's imaginations; then he resumed:

"Bertha was rather sorry to find that there were no flowers in the park. She had promised her aunts, with tears in her eyes, that she would not pick any of the kind Prince's flowers, and she had meant to keep her promise, so of course it made her feel silly to find that there were no flowers to pick."

"Why weren't there any flowers?"

"Because the pigs had eaten them all," said Kevin promptly. "The gardeners had told the Prince that you couldn't have pigs and flowers, so he decided to have pigs and no flowers."

There was a murmur of approval at the excellence of the Prince's decision; so many people would have decided the other way.

"There were lots of other delightful things in the park. There were ponds with gold and blue and green fish in them, and trees with beautiful parrots that said clever things at a moment's notice, and humming birds that hummed all the popular tunes of the day. Bertha walked up and down and enjoyed herself immensely, and thought to herself: 'If I were not so extraordinarily good I should not have been allowed to come into this beautiful park and enjoy all that there is to be seen in it,' and her three medals clinked against one another as she walked and helped to remind her how very good she really was. Just then an enormous wolf came prowling into the park to see if it could catch a fat little pig for its supper."

"What colour was it?" asked the children, amid an immediate quickening of interest.

"Mud-colour all over, with a black tongue and pale grey eyes that gleamed with unspeakable ferocity. The first thing that it saw in the park was Bertha; her pinafore was so spotlessly white and clean that it could be seen from a great distance. Bertha saw the wolf and saw that it was stealing towards her, and she began to wish that she had never been allowed to come into the park. She ran as hard as she could, and the wolf came after her with huge leaps and bounds. She managed to reach a shrubbery of myrtle bushes and she hid herself in one of the thickest of the bushes. The wolf came sniffing among the branches, its black tongue lolling out of its mouth and its pale grey eyes glaring with rage. Bertha was terribly frightened, and thought to herself: 'If I had not been so extraordinarily good I should have been safe in the town at this moment.' However, the scent of the myrtle was so strong that the wolf could not sniff out where Bertha was hiding, and the bushes were so thick that he might have hunted about in them for a long time without catching sight of her, so he thought he might as well go off and catch a little pig instead. Bertha was trembling very much at having the wolf prowling and sniffing so near her, and as she trembled the medal for obedience clinked against the medals for good conduct and punctuality. The wolf was just moving away when he heard the sound of the medals clinking and stopped to listen; they clinked again in a bush quite near him. He dashed into the bush, his pale grey eyes gleaming with ferocity and triumph, and dragged Bertha out and devoured her to the last morsel. All that was left of her were her shoes, bits of clothing, and the three medals for goodness."

"Were any of the little pigs killed?"

"No, they all escaped."

"The story began badly," said Ken, "but it had a beautiful ending."

"It is the only beautiful story I have ever heard," said Devlin.

A dissentient opinion came from Gwen.

"A most improper story to tell to young children! You have undermined the effect of years of careful teaching."

"At any rate," said Kevin, "I kept them quiet for ten minutes, which was more than you were able to do."

"Unhappy woman!" he observed; "for the next six months or so those children will assail her in public with demands for an improper story!"


End file.
